Methods and apparatuses for producing compounded drugs typically involve aseptic environments which require numerous precautions to assure the drugs produced remain sterile for human use. Often, such methods include an individual compounding a drug upon a mill within a compounding vessel. The individual then physically reaches into the compounding vessel to scoop out the drugs that have been compounded therein. The individual places the received drugs in a storage container for further processing or delivery for packaging.
The individual must be certain to not contaminate the compounded drugs with any aseptic materials, such as bacteria or other undesired microbes.
In addition, the individual must labor to physically remove the drugs, and then clean the compounding vessel as desired.
There is therefore a need to provide for ease of sterile transfer of compounded drugs.
There is also a need for further ease of automation of compounding products.